visualkeifandomcom_es-20200216-history
Yoshiaki Dewa
Perfil *'Nombre: '''Yoshiaki Dewa *'Nombre Real: Yoshiaki Dewa (出羽良彰) *'''Posición: Guitarrista, programador musical, productor de sonido, arreglista, letrista, maestro de banda y apoyo de guitarra en actuaciones en vivo. *'Fecha de nacimiento:' 26 de febrero de 1984 *'Lugar de nacimiento: '''Matsubara, Osaka, Japón *'Tipo de sangre: O *'''Signo: Piscis *'Bandas actuales: ' **Jyukai **amazarashi (guitarrista de soporte) *Página oficial *Twitter oficial *Instagram oficial Biografía Yoshiaki Dewa es un guitarrista, programador musical, productor japonés. Nació el 26 de febrero de 1984 en Matsubara, Osaka, Japón. En marzo de 2006 hizo su gran debut como miembro de la unidad de música Jyukai. Desde 2008, comenzó actividades como músico, arreglos y producción para varios artistas. Trabajos como músico *15.03.2006 Anata ga Ita Mori - Jyukai (Compositor, arreglista, Performer, Programador) *28.06.2006 Fate/stay night A.OST (compositor, arreglista) *26.07.2006 Koibito Doushi - Jyukai (Compositor, arreglista, Performer, Programador) *01.11.2006 Hoshi Akari - Jyukai (Compositor, arreglista, Performer) *22.11.2006 Wild flower - Jyukai (Compositor, arreglista, Performer, letrista, Programador *25.01.2007 Buso Renkin ORIGINAL SOUNDTRACK (compositor, arreglista) *28.11.2007 Ai no Hoshi/Hanamuke no Melody - Jyukai (Compositor, arreglista, Performer, Programador) *25.03.2009 Your Wear / IKU Edition (compositor) *25.03.2009 Your Wear / IKU (compositor) *16.09.2009 Destiny / SACHI TAINAKA Edition (Compositor, arreglista, Performer, Programador) *16.09.2009 Destiny / SACHI TAINAKA (Compositor, arreglista, Performer, Programador) *23.12.2009 ricordanza - Fate/stay night TV song collection (Compositor, arreglista) *20.01.2010 disillusion -2010- / Sachi Tainaka (Arreglista) *20.01.2010 Jyukai BEST ~Stairway to the future~ / Jyukai (Compositor, arreglista) *22.09.2010 H.O.T.D. / Maon Kurosaki (Compositor, arreglista, Performer, Programador) *27.10.2010 My way / Mayu Kudo (arreglista, Performer, Programador) *27.10.2010 My way / Mayu Kudo (arreglista, Performer, Programador) *25.05.2011 Toaru Majutsu no Index II ORIGINAL SOUND TRACK 2 (Performer) *10.08.2011 Goshiki Uta -Immortal Lovers- / Maon Kurosaki (Compositor, arreglista) *30.11.2011 Butterfly Effect / Maon Kurosaki Edition (Compositor, arreglista) *30.11.2011 Butterfly Effect / Maon Kurosaki (Compositor, arreglista, programador) *18.07.2012 Yukyu no Uta (Compositor, arreglista) *08.08.2012 reimei / Maon Kurosaki Edition (Compositor, arreglista) *08.08.2012 reimei / Maon Kurosaki (Compositor, arreglista) *05.09.2012 Kuro no Onna Kyoshi Original Soundtrack (Compositor, arreglista) *27.03.2013 AMNESIA ORIGINAL SOUNDTRACK (Compositor, arreglista, Performer, Programador) *10.04.2013 VERTICAL HORIZON / Maon Kurosaki Edition (Compositor, arreglista) *10.04.2013 VERTICAL HORIZON / Maon Kurosaki (Compositor, arreglista) *24.04.2013 AMNESIA Mini Drama CD "Amnesia Isekai Ryokou Annaijo ~ Shin-hen" (Compositor) *29.05.2013 AMNESIA Mini Drama CD "Amnesia Isekai Ryokou Annaijo ~ Ikki-hen" (Compositor) *31.07.2013 AMNESIA Mini Drama CD "Amnesia Isekai Ryokou Annaijo ~ Touma-hen" (Compositor) *21.08.2013 Kurenai no Ito / Aika Yoshioka (Compositor, arreglista) *25.09.2013 AMNESIA Mini Drama CD "Amnesia Isekai Ryokou Annaijo ~ Ukyou-hen" (Compositor *27.11.2013 Black Night Town / Akihisa Kondo (arreglista) *04.12.2013 Kurokouchi Original Soundtrack UZCL-2048 (Compositor, arreglista) *19.02.2014 Mitsuba no Musubime / yanaginagi Edition (Compositor, arreglista, Performer, Programador) *19.02.2014 Mitsuba no Musubime / yanaginagi GNCA-0326 (Compositor, arreglista, Performer, Programador) *26.02.2014 NAGI NO ASUKARA CHARACTER SONG 1 (Compositor, arreglista) *26.02.2014 Soukyuu no Hata / Aika Yoshioka (Compositor, arreglista) *26.02.2014 Boku no Ita Jikan Original Soundtrack (Compositor, arreglista, Performer, Programador) *23.04.2014 NAGI NO ASUKARA ORIGINAL SOUNDTRACK 1 (Compositor, arreglista) *28,05.2014 NAGI NO ASUKARA CHARACTER SONG 2 (Compositor, arreglista) *25.06.2014 NAGI NO ASUKARA ORIGINAL SOUNDTRACK 2 (Compositor, arreglista, Performer, Programador) *27.08.2014 NAGI NO ASUKARA CHARACTER SONG 3 (Compositor, arreglista) *26.11.2014 NARUTO SUPER SOUNDS (arreglista) *10.12.2014 polyomino / yanaginagi Edition (Compositor, arreglista, Performer, Programador) *10.12.2014 polyomino / yanaginagi (Compositor, arreglista, Performer, Programador) *18.02.2015 Kisetsu wa Tsugitsugi Shindeiku / amazarashi Edition (arreglista) *18.02.2015 Kisetsu wa Tsugitsugi Shindeiku / amazarashi (arreglista) *18.02.2015 Kisetsu wa Tsugitsugi Shindeiku / amazarashi Edition (arreglista) *25.02.2015 MONDAINOARU RESTAURANT ORIGINAL SOUNDTRACK (Compositor, arreglista) *25.03.2015 TV ANIMATION Tokyo Ghoul Original Soundtrack (arreglista) *30.06.2015 A LULL IN THE SEA ORIGINAL SOUNDTRACK (Compositor, arreglista, Performer, Programador) *15.07.2015 Magic Mirror/Sacchan no Sexy Curry / Seiko Oomori (arreglista) *15.07.2015 Magic Mirror/Sacchan no Sexy Curry / Seiko Oomori (arreglista) *25.11.2015 Mystical Flowers / Maon Kurosaki Edition (Compositor, arreglista) *25.11.2015 Mystical Flowers / Maon Kurosaki (Compositor, arreglista) *25.11.2015 5→9 ~Watashi ni Koishita Obousan~ Original Soundtrack (Compositor, arreglista, Performer, Programador) *26.11.2015 Nagi no Asukara Blu-ray BOX Bonus CD (Compositor, arreglista) *25.12.2015 Tokyo Ghoul PINTO EXTRA CD & SPECIAL VOCAL CD (arreglista) *27.01.2016 Sushi and Beyond ORIGINAL SOUNDTRACK (Compositor, arreglista, performer) *24.02.2016 Kazakiri / yanaginagi Edition (arreglista, performer) *24.02.2016 Kazakiri / yanaginagi GNCA-0424 (arreglista, performer) *02.03.2016 Dame na Watashi ni Koishite Kudasai Original Soundtrack (Compositor, arreglista, Performer, Programador) *06.04.2016 NΘRN9 Norn+Nonette Original Soundtrack (arreglista) *20.04.2016 Follow My Tracks / yanaginagi Edition (Compositor, arreglista, Performer, Programador) *20.04.2016 Follow My Tracks / yanaginagi Edition (Compositor, arreglista, Performer, Programador) *20.04.2016 Follow My Tracks / yanaginagi (arreglista, performer) *25.05.2016 flying witch Original Soundtrack (Compositor, arreglista) *30.08.2016 KANAight ~Kana Hanazawa Character Song Hyper Chronicle Mix~ (Compositor, arreglista) *14.11.2016 Otome no Tawawa / Ai-chan (CV: Sayaka Harada) (arreglista) *29.12.2016 "Tawawa on Monday" Original Soundtrack (Compositor, arreglista) *22.20.2017 Inochi ni Fusawashii / amazarashi Edition (arreglista) *22.20.2017 Inochi ni Fusawashii / amazarashi arreglista) *08.03.2017 Gekokujo Juken Original Soundtrack (Compositor, arreglista, Performer, Programador) *07.08.2017 Happy days / Ray Edition (Compositor, arreglista) *06.09.2017 Sora ni Utaeba / amazarashi Edition A (arreglista) *06.09.2017 Sora ni Utaeba / amazarashi Edition B (arreglista) *06.09.2017 Sora ni Utaeba / amazarashi (arreglista) *27.09.2017 MAON KUROSAKI BEST ALBUM -M.A.O.N- / Maon Kurosaki Edition (Compositor, arreglista) *27.09.2017 MAON KUROSAKI BEST ALBUM -M.A.O.N- / Maon Kurosaki (Compositor, arreglista) *28.09.2017 GAMERS! 1 SPECIAL DRAMA CD (compositor) *25.11.2017 GAMERS! 2 SPECIAL DRAMA CD (compositor) *01.11.2017 here and there/Satoudama no Tsuki / yanaginagi Edition (Arreglista, performer, programador) *01.11.2017 here and there/Satoudama no Tsuki / yanaginagi (Arreglista, performer, programador) *29.11.2017 GAMERS! 3 SPECIAL DRAMA CD (compositor) *22.12.2017 GAMERS! 4 SPECIAL DRAMA CD (compositor) *17.01.2018 natte / yanaginagi Edition (Arreglista, performer, programador) *17.01.2018 natte / yanaginagi (Arreglista, performer, programador) *31.01.2018 GAMERS! 5 SPECIAL DRAMA CD (compositor) *28.02.2018 KINO'S JOURNEY -the Beautiful World- the Animated Series II Bonus Disc (compositor) *28.02.2018 GAMERS! 6 SPECIAL DRAMA CD (compositor) *07.02.2018 Kimi ga Kokoro ni Shimitsuita Original Soundtrack (Compositor, arreglista, Performer, Programador) *27.04.2018 KINO'S JOURNEY ORIGINAL SOUND TRACK (Compositor, arreglista, Performer, Programador) *09.05.2018 Motenai Kuse ni (｀；ω；´) / Tapimiru (Arreglista, performer, programador) *04.07.2018 Weekly Shonen Jump 50th Anniversary BEST ANIME MIX vol.3 (arreglista) *01.08.2018 Long Hope Philia / Masaki Suda (arreglista) *01.08.2018 Long Hope Philia / Masaki Suda Edition (arreglista) *29.08.2018 Kimi no Suizou wo Tabetai Original Soundtrack (Performer) *31.10.2018 Mimei no Kimi to Hakumei no Mahou / yanaginagi Edition (arreglista, performer, programador) *31.10.2018 Mimei no Kimi to Hakumei no Mahou / yanaginagi (arreglista, performer, programador) *05.12.2018 Nagi no Asukara SPECIAL CD SONGS (Compositor, arreglista) *19.12.2018 quantum stranger / Soma Saito Edition (arreglista) *19.12.2018 quantum stranger / Soma Saito (arreglista) *26.12.2018 Tapioca x Milk Tea / Tapimiru (arreglista) *09.01.2019 yanaginagi Best Album -LIBRARY- Edition (Compositor, arreglista) *09.01.2019 yanaginagi Best Album -LIBRARY- (Compositor, arreglista) *09.01.2019 yanaginagi Best Album -MUSEUM- Edition (arreglista) *09.01.2019 yanaginagi Best Album -MUSEUM- (arreglista) *02.02.2019 Iroduku Sekai no Ashita kara SOUNDTRACK (Compositor, arreglista) *06.02.2019 Yuudachi / Memai SIREN Edition (arreglista) *06.02.2019 Yuudachi / Memai SIREN (arreglista) *13.02.2019 Sayonaragokko / amazarashi Edition (arreglista) *13.02.2019 Sayonaragokko / amazarashi (arreglista) *13.02.2019 Sayonaragokko / amazarashi Edition (arreglista) *06.03.2019 Hajimete Koi wo Shita Hi ni Yomu Hanashi Original Soundtrack (compositor, arreglista, performer) *27.03.2019 Tokyo Ghoul AUTHENTIC SOUND CHRONICLE Compiled by Sui Ishida Edition (arreglista) *27.03.2019 Tokyo Ghoul AUTHENTIC SOUND CHRONICLE Compiled by Sui Ishida (arreglista) *29.05.2019 RE! RE!! RE!!! / Mia REGINA (arreglista) *10.07.2019 LOVE / Masaki Suda Edition (arreglista) *10.07.2019 LOVE / Masaki Suda (arreglista) *24.07.2019 Original Soundtrack KARAKURI DAI CIRCUS (arreglista) *14.08.2019 Dororo Music Collection -Tamashii no Kodou- Edition (arreglista) *14.08.2019 Dororo Music Collection -Tamashii no Kodou- (arreglista) *06.11.2019 Emblem / nano.RIPE (arreglista) *08.11.2019 Sumikko Gurashi: Tobidasu Ehon to Himitsu no Ko Original Soundtrack (compositor) Galería Yoshiaki_Dewa_01.jpg Yoshiaki_Dewa_02.jpg Yoshiaki_Dewa_03.jpg Categoría:Perfiles Categoría:Guitarristas Categoría:Programador Categoría:Productor Categoría:Letrista